


[podfic] It's a long way forward so trust in me

by Annapods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injury, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “You’re not the only strong one around here, Chat,” Marinette said. She looked a little winded, but she wasn’t struggling to hold him up.This close up, he could see the freckles on the bridge of her nose. He could see how that smug smile lit up her eyes. He could feel the strain of her arms—and wow, okay, he really wasn’t the only person around here with muscles.Six times Marinette carried Adrien (plus one time he carried her).00:39:07 :: Written byAloneintherain.





	[podfic] It's a long way forward so trust in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's a long way forward so trust in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633999) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ialwfstim) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/icm52r5om2ny2u0/%5BMLB%5D%20It%27s%20a%20long%20way%20forward%20so%20trust%20in%20me.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/icm52r5om2ny2u0/%5BMLB%5D%20It%27s%20a%20long%20way%20forward%20so%20trust%20in%20me.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Devidlg’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Aloneintherain for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 


End file.
